


Scars and Kisses

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Dorkiness, F/F, First Kisses, Fluff, I'm so sorry guys, One Shot, Post Another Episode/UDG, Some bed sharing because as I've established in other fics, i'm weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Post Another Episode/ Ultra Despair GirlsKomaru ponders about the scars they've accumulated through their time in Towa. Also some kissing happens, but she swears that wasn't planned.





	Scars and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> So, I'm trying something different. I sat down and thought "Gee, I write a lot of Komaeda and Hinata, wonder who else I should write?", and BAM. Komaru and Touko are easily up there in my favourite Dangan Ronpa ships. I absolutely love their dynamic in Another Episode/ Ultra Despair Girls. 
> 
> A quick note though about my head canon for Komaru's age. Since she states she was about to go into high school before she was kidnapped as a hostage, I head canon since that time from being stuck in the apartment, to the events in AE/UDG, and getting possibly into DR3 territory, I believe three years could have easily passed. So, I head canon Komaru missed her high school years all together.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this short little story! I love writing other ships (beside Komaeda/Hinata, shocking I know), and I'd love to write more of Komaru/Touko in the future.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments. They truly motivate me and make my day! So, without futher ado, please, enjoy this story! :)

Komaru had been running ever since she escaped the apartment, her prison.

At first, she had been running out of fear. It had been cold, icy, but also warm and overwhelming, consuming her heart in shades of thick, inky blackness, oozing, dripping off her heart and into her body slowly. Komaru closed her eyes and remembered the diner, the serendipity of the place, like a small house inside a snow globe, waiting to fall off the mantle piece and crash on the ground. That was Towa City, really, just a cage of aggression, fear, and death.

So much death.

Komaru wished she wasn’t used to seeing mangled bodies lying on the streets. The air in Towa was thick with smoke, ash, and death. She wished she wasn’t trained to jump at the first sight of a shadow or at an odd sound. More than once it had saved her life, or at least saved her of injuries.

Not that she didn’t have injuries.

Komaru traced her side. She had scar from the helicopter crash. (How she survived that, she was not sure, but she didn’t like dwelling on it.) It ran up her side slightly, singed at some corners while other corners were white. She also had a bit of a scar on her wrist from the bangle. Komaru traced that too, remembering how it would rub against her skin, more so when she would stumble and fall.

Really, Komaru knew she could spend an entire day tracing over her body, locating scars with stories, scars with stories long forgotten, and scars with no memories.

Those weren’t including the mental scars.

Nightmares were common place. Touko and her had silently developed a “don’t ask, don’t tell” policy. Not that Komaru wouldn’t immediately comfort Touko, but sometimes some things were best left unsaid, not pried or poked at. Often, Komaru knew it wasn’t that they didn’t want to tell, just they couldn’t find the words. Words were hard to use, hard to put to when the mind screamed, wishing to forget and erase the memories. Komaru was certain seeing the same places helped prompt the nightmares.

It made her decision to stay in Towa all the more difficult. Komaru never wanted to walk across a bridge again. She also never wanted to go inside Towa Tower again. She didn’t want to go to an underground shopping mall again either.

Truthfully, she didn’t want to be in Towa City ever again. The “ever again” part only a figment of the future. Komaru had yet to leave Towa City, so she couldn’t talk about being in the City with the past tense. The future was dangling in front of her, Komaru knew it, but a thick fog was covering the path. When would Makoto come and get her? When would everything finally settle so she could leave?

Komaru didn’t know. All she knew was she had to keep moving on, scars and all.

Which was why her day wasn’t going well.

In Komaru’s defense, it wasn’t her fault. The Monokuma had sprung out of nowhere, slamming Touko in the side, causing her to fall onto Komaru. It was only because they rolled slightly down hill that they only received cuts and bruises, though Touko’s glasses were a bit skewed. Touko opened her mouth to spew indigent cries at her, but Komaru had no time for those. With an apology on her lips, Komaru held it and took out the Monokuma with a headshot.

And to think, in the past she was terrible at shooting games. Perhaps now she would be better.

Komaru laughed at the thought. Touko snapped something, but more Monokuma’s appeared and soon Genocide Sho was out, slicing Monokuma left and right while Komaru took the rest down. By the time they finished, the street was littered with mechanical parts and the sun was setting.

Their base of operations, the hotel, was probably the safest area. Touko had insisted they thoroughly sweep the place daily. Komaru would have called her paranoid, but paranoia was what kept them alive, so she dutifully followed Touko whenever they did the sweeps.

The sweeps always took a long time, but being safe was better than being dead. Komaru hummed that to herself as they did their sweep of the evening. When Touko deemed it “safe enough” they ambled up to their room. Sharing a room was the best option, but at least they got a pick of the rooms. Touko still refused to share a bed with Komaru.

“I’m so ready for a bath.” Komaru moaned as they entered the room.

“Yeah, you stink.” Touko grumbled.

“Says the one who I have to force into the shower.” Komaru retorted.

“H-hey if you weren’t so damn pushy…”

“I’m going first.” Komaru ignored her, “I’ll combust if I don’t get clean.”

Touko opened her mouth, probably to tell Komaru about the statistic improbability of her statement, but shook her head, shutting her mouth. Komaru walked into the bathroom and shut the door before stripping.

The water was hot. Komaru was very glad the plumbing still worked (somehow, and Komaru was not going to wonder about miracles). Humming she washed her hair too, happy they found some shampoo and conditioner a week ago. When she was done, Komaru mourned the lack of tub to soak, but she wasn’t going to push it.

“I’m done.” She announced when she was properly dressed, towel over her shoulders.

“I-I can see that.” Touko snapped, “It’s about time.”

“It’s all yours.” Komaru offered, sitting on her bed.

Touko stood up and went to the bathroom, shutting the door. Komaru lounged on her bed, pulling a magazine she had read at least a dozen times out from the nightstand. Maybe she could find something new when they went out later. Flipping through the pages, Komaru scanned the articles, the pictures, lingering a bit too long on some pages, while she sped too fast through others.

Touko emerged as Komaru was tapping a line in an article, having reread it at least three times. Her hair was out of her braids and it was wet, dripping as she walked to the bed. Komaru sat up properly and walked over, plopping down beside Touko. Grabbing the towel Touko had taken, but wasn’t using properly, Komaru began to wrap it around the ends, squeezing the excess water out.

“Perhaps you should cut your hair.” Komaru mused, “It’s getting long.”

“It is already long.” Touko told her.

“I’m a pretty good hair dresser.” Komaru continued, “I used to trim Makoto’s bangs.”

“So that’s why his bangs were uneven when I first saw him.” Touko mused.

Komaru lightly hit Touko’s shoulder, “Hey…” She drew the vowel out, “Meanie. I’m serious! I’m rather good. You got scissors and I could just…”

Touko froze and turned around, “My scissors at not for hair. They’re for far better things.”

“Like Monokuma bots?” Komaru dryly asked.

“It’s for survival.” Touko said, “Also Genocide Sho thinks it’s fine because they’re still slicing something up.”

“But I can’t use them for hair?” Komaru pouted, “Come on… you’d pick a Monokuma over your hair?”

Touko pursed her lips hunching her shoulders. For a while, Komaru focused on drying Touko’s hair as best as she could, making sure it wouldn’t drip. When she was satisfied, Komaru moved away, only to have Touko suddenly thrust something in her direction. Komaru nearly dropped the towel and stared. It was a pair of scissors, only slightly tarnished.

“Here.” Touko sighed, “It was a pair I was considering throwing out anyways. I nicked these from around a barber shop, so maybe they’re from the shop I don’t know…”

Komaru very badly wanted to tackle Touko in a hug, but she remembered how Touko would stiffen up and lightly pat her back, like it was enough, and try to wiggle away. Komaru was already pushing some comfort zones, so she wasn’t going to push any more. Taking the scissors, Komaru tested them, opening and closing them. At least they were still functional, moved smoothly.

“I’ll be back!” Komaru announced, hopping off the bed, racing to the bathroom.

Rummaging through a drawer, Komaru pulled out a comb and a few hair elastics she had nicked for Touko a few weeks ago. Returning, Komaru did her best to tie off a large section she wasn’t cutting yet, and concentrated. Just the ends, it wasn’t anything fancy.

When she snipped the first section, Touko’s back straightened and her breath caught. Komaru paused, half kneeling on the bed and floor, waiting, scissors poised in midair. When Touko’s shoulders dropped and her back arched a bit, Komaru continued. The sound of snipping filled the air. Komaru used one of the towels to help catch the hair. A few times she had to adjust her position, her angle, but Komaru thought she managed to do a good job.

“Now, your bangs?” Komaru asked.

Touko swallowed, but didn’t stop Komaru from moving to her front, sitting directly in front of her. Somehow, sitting in front of Touko helped Komaru feel her warmth. Her cheeks pinkened and Komaru swallowed, gently brushing Touko’s bangs, her fingers grazing her forehead.

The snipping sound was weighty, only adding to the thickness brewing inside of Komaru’s belly. Every time she shifted she could feel Touko’s breath ghosting across her arm. It made Komaru’s heart pound and her hands feel sweaty. She adjusted her grip on the scissors and focused on finishing.

“Done.” Komaru breathed out, leaning away from Touko.

“F-Finally…” Touko stood up and immediately went to the bathroom.

Komaru busied herself by cleaning up, making sure no hair was left on the bed. Touko returned a moment later.

“It isn’t bad.” She said, adjusting the clips in her hair.

“Thank you.” Komaru beamed, “I’m just going to finish cleaning up.”

“Turn off the light when you’re done. I’m going to sleep.” Touko told her.

Wasn’t it bad to sleep with damp hair? Komaru didn’t know, but she felt like she had read that somewhere. She nodded anyways, rushing to the bathroom, cleaning up properly before shutting the light off. Returning to the main room, Komaru shut the light off and carefully walked the familiar path back to her bed.

Sleep came naturally to Komaru, thick and heavy, like a layer of cotton. A dream played in her mind, colourless, and blurry, but her heart felt at ease. It was too short though, and soon Komaru found herself waking up. She groaned and rolled over. Still dark. She sighed and was intent on rolling back to sleep when she heard a whimper across the room.

Touko was curled in the blankets, clutching them tightly. Komaru could see her body shaking, her fingers twitching on the covers. Smoothly, Komaru got out of bed and walked over to Touko.

“Touko?” Komaru’s voice was soft and muted.

Nothing. Komaru gently touched Touko’s shoulder, feeling the warmth radiate from her. Was Touko burning up? Was she sick? Komaru hoped it was just her imagination. She knelt by the bed and gently shook Touko again.

“Touko…”

Again, nothing. Komaru bit her lip and tried to move away, but Touko’s fingers had latched onto her hand, holding her in place. Komaru tugged. Nothing. Apparently Touko decided a vice grip was necessary. This left Komaru with a few options. She could try to wake Touko up, pry her hand from Touko’s grip, or just give up and sleep with Touko.

Komaru liked to think she gave all three options a fair chance, but she yawned and decided she’d be extra careful to not steal all the covers. They had more covers than when they were in the adult’s hide out, so it should be fine. Right?

Crawling into Touko’s bed, Komaru tried to maintain a reasonable distance, that way Touko wouldn’t have something to complain about when she woke up. Closing her eyes, Komaru fell back asleep.

~

She woke up to someone poking her side rather harshly. Komaru groaned and rolled over, but the poking didn’t stop. Her eyes fluttered open. Touko was awake, sitting up, glasses on, arms crossed. Komaru yawned and snuggled into the bed, not wanting to get up.

“Why are you in my bed?” Touko asked.

“Good morning Touko.” Komaru said, “You were having a bad dream. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn’t let me go. I got sleepy.”

“You mean nightmare.” Touko corrected her with a groan, “Well, at least this time you didn’t hog all the covers.”

Komaru perked up, “I didn’t?”

“You left me with my hand covered, so I consider that a small victory.” Touko told her.

Oh. Oops. “Sorry?”

“Never mind that, go back to your bed,” Touko ordered, “It’s still too damn early to bed up.”

“It is?” Komaru frowned. At this rate with all the interruptions in her sleep she’d be exhausted when the day finally arrived.

“Yes.” Touko sighed, “I can feel it.”

“But there isn’t a window.” Komaru remembered the argument about attacks coming through the windows.

“I don’t need a window to tell the time.” Touko huffed, “Now get out.”

Komaru pouted, trying to dramatically leave Touko’s bed, when she slipped due to her turn and fell gracelessly into Touko, her head on Touko’s chest. Komaru froze and could hear Touko’s heartbeat. Komaru swallowed, Touko’s heat seeping through.

“Ugh, you’re heavy. Get off.” Touko said, but Komaru could hear a waver in her voice.

With wobbly arms, Komaru tried to get off of Touko, to get away and ignore the pounding in her heart. This was ridiculous. Sure, she was and Touko were friends (sometimes that statement was tentative) and Komaru couldn’t let some fluttering in her chest and a bit of bed sharing change anything. She had shared beds with friends in the past, so it shouldn’t be a big deal, but for some reason it felt like a big deal with Touko.

It probably had a lot to do with her prickly personality, how they had met, argued, then fought for their lives together, saving each other, supporting each other, and generally doing what Komaru would say most friends did.

Well, except for the fighting for their lives. Komaru had never done that before she met Touko.

“Ko-ma-ru…” Touko was separating her name.

“Right, right.” Komaru looked down and regretted it.

Touko’s face was pink, flushed, her eyes downcast, not meeting Komaru’s gaze. Komaru thickly swallowed and felt a burning in her chest, in her stomach. Touko… was blushing… she looked cute. Komaru felt the heat spread from her chest to her body. She held onto that as an excuse for her next actions.

Leaning down, Komaru kissed Touko, lightly, barely a brush of lips. It sent an electric jolt through her body and tingled her finger tips where she was touching Touko’s shoulder as support. Touko, for the most part, didn’t move, making Komaru feel a strong wave of dizziness, her stomach twisting.

This was a mistake. She had broken their friendship. They were done. Komaru felt her heart sink. Why was she so stupid? Komaru had barely experienced kissing before, back when she was still a student. Now… time had slipped by and the world had ended. Komaru was sure by this time she would have graduated high school, experienced dating and flirting.

Why did it even matter anyways? Touko liked Togami, pined after him. Clearly, she wasn’t interesting in a plain girl like her. Komaru tried to get off Touko, apologize, and beg they forget about this.

Instead, Komaru found herself flush against Touko, the girl kissing her back, eyes screwed shut, her glasses skewed by the force in which she had pulled Komaru down. Komaru broke away, feeling the heat curl in her stomach. Did Touko just… Komaru wasn’t dreaming that?

“Y-You… you’re supposed to kiss back.” Touko accused her, “Don’t tell me you didn’t mean to do that.” Her eyes widened, “Give me back my kiss!” Touko snapped, “W-with interest!”

Interest? Wait, how did Komaru even do that? “I… what?”

“Y-you just did that on a whim!” Touko gasped out, “I… I…”

Was Touko crying? Komaru scrambled, shaking her head, “No, no, it’s just… I was worried about your glasses.”

“My glasses?” Touko’s voice was slightly thick with emotion.

“They’re skewed?” Komaru tried to explain, “I thought… you’d damage them or… something.” She added, feeling like her tongue was lead.

“So… you wanted to kiss me?” Touko asked.

“I…” Komaru steeled herself, “Yes.”

“Oh…” Touko breathlessly laughed, “Oh… okay.” She reached to her face, pulling her glasses off. “Here.”

“Uh…” Komaru took the glasses, staring at Touko.

“Well?” Touko snapped, her voice cracking a bit, “Put them on the night stand?”

“Ah… right.” Komaru snapped to attention. Turning around to set them on the night stand carefully, praying her sweaty fingers wouldn’t cause her to drop them. She managed to be successful.

Touko hadn’t moved from her spot under Komaru. Now that they didn’t have distractions, Komaru bit her lip, wondering what she should be doing now. Did this mean Touko wanted to kiss? Was it okay to just go in?

“I’m… going to kiss you now?” Komaru asked.

“Y-You don’t need to tell me.” Touko huffed.

They kissed gently, light, sweet, a bit clumsy. Komaru hated her angle, hated how her back felt, so she tried to move, but that only caused her to bump teeth with Touko. They parted, and Komaru felt her cheeks warm.

“I’m sorry, it’s just.” Komaru gestured uselessly at her side.

Touko sighed, “Get off me.”

Oh no. Komaru definitely messed this up. She slowly crawled off Touko, intent on getting away when Touko pulled her closer, sitting properly. Komaru felt their lips press, a little deeper, a little heavier. She felt Touko’s tongue dance with her own and Komaru’s heart leapt. Pulling Touko closer, Komaru felt like this was a better angle. Eager, Komaru tried to remember what she had read in magazines and online, but none of it felt applicable here. When they pulled away, Komaru’s cheeks were hot, though Touko was red. Komaru swallowed staring at Touko.

“So… uh… does that mean we’re dating?” Was that how it worked?

Touko stared, “A few kisses mean people start dating?”

Komaru wilted, coughing to ease the silence in the room. So… this was just an experiment? It made sense, “You like Togami-san.” She muttered.

It was Touko’s turn to cough, “Uh… I may have… reconsidered a few things… about crushes and…”

So, she had a chance? Komaru felt a smile fill her face, “That means, we can try dating?”

“D-Dating?” Touko stammered back before muttering, “I… suppose we could… but if this goes south you’re not going to blame me okay?”

“Never!” Komaru agreed, “And we’ll still be friends, right?”

Touko looked at her before smiling a small smile, “I couldn’t get rid of you even if I tried. I did, in fact, you chose to stay here.”

Komaru laughed. “I suppose I did.”

“Now, get off my bed.”

“What??” Komaru pouted, “But Touko…”

“I still want some sleep.” Touko snapped, “And… you hog the blankets, so you can’t share with me!”

Komaru blinked, “So… if I learn to not hog the blankets, you’ll let me sleep in the same bed as you?”

Touko pushed her off. Komaru laughed as she tumbled, “Okay, okay…”

Ambling to her bed, Komaru flopped down, the cool sheets welcomed against her heated skin. Her heart was pounding too furiously in her chest and her lips tingled. Komaru knew she wouldn’t get a lot of extra sleep, but she figured, kisses were a decent exchange. Smiling, Komaru pulled her covers over herself and traced her lips lightly with her finger.

She may not have a lot of dating experience, but Komaru was sure with hard work and communication things would work out with her and Touko.

**Author's Note:**

> Scars: Komaru definitely has those.
> 
> Running water: I just decided it was a thing for convenience.
> 
> Cutting hair: Just a cute head canon for Komaru, that she would trim Makoto's hair.
> 
> Genocider Sho: I know it can be written as "Syo" and I have done that in the past, but upon living in Japan for two years, I learned that was an older way of translating the katakana/hiragana into roman-ji (English characters), and they're stressing to write it as "Sho" now within the schools.
> 
> Scissors: For hair there are specialty scissors that technically should be used for a better, smoother cut so the ends aren't uneven.
> 
> Sleeping with wet hair: As someone who has had long hair literally as long as I can remember, it just dries weird if you go to sleep with wet hair (if it's long). It's also uncomfortable to sleep with so 0/10 I don't recommend.


End file.
